The Rehearsal of PipPip Hooray
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Kurt is trying his best to keep his actress happy. Sam is simply in love. But what are Mercedes and Rachel fighting about?


"Kurtieeee… I don't wanna wear this!"

The little girl whined and had it been someone else, Kurt would have glared at them and his look would've changed their mind and tone immediately, but this an 8 year old. An adorable eight year old who had Kurt wrapped around her finger.

"Please, Stacey, you look so beautiful in it"

"I don't like it!"

"But you look so beautiful…"

A chuckle came from behind Kurt and he turned to around to glare at the person who dared to laugh at him.

"Whoa, Kurt. Sam's little sister seriously has wrapped you around her finger. Because if it were anyone else saying they didn't like your design, you'd be all over their case right now"

"Oh shut, Rachel. She is a child right now. It will take her time to understand these important things such as fashion"

"I so do understand fashion and this dress is not pretty!"

The little blond snapped from behind Kurt and he turned around in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whoa, she's turning into a little Kurt"

Rachel commented and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What I don't get is, why is Stacy playing the younger version of Pippa Middleton? Isn't she like a brunette?"

Another voice came from behind Kurt and he turned around once again to look at the older brother of the little blond on the stage.

"Well Sam, I had promised Stacey that the role would played by her in my musical and I wasn't going to have any two ways about it"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt had seemed to have become so attached to his little sister. Well, he was glad this had happened, because this was one of the ways he could stay closer to the boy. Well, Sam wasn't a creeper. He just happened to have a crush on Kurt and he wanted to spend the summer with him, when he wasn't delivering pizzas.

Rachel looked over at Sam from across the auditorium and the smitten look on the boy's face did not go unnoticed by her. She frowned slightly and went over to him.

"Sam…"

The blonde did not even hear his name being called and Rachel had called it at least three times now and she finally snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, bringing him out of his reverie. He was startled and looked towards the smaller brunette in shock.

"He has a boyfriend, Sam. And you happen to have a girlfriend"

A blush crept its way to Sam's plump cheeks and tried to keep himself from looking away.  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking about"<p>

He made a failed attempt to lie but he knew he was caught by Rachel Berry. Man, nothing went past this girl. She and Kurt were like two peas from one pod or something like that.

"Save it, Sam. I have seen the way you've been looking at him lately. I'm not even gonna get into the whole sexuality thing, because that's none of my concern. My concern is that you're smitten by a guy who is already WITH someone. And not to mention you're already seeing someone too."

"But I-"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Stacey to the mall for a while. She and I need to do some shopping. Could you two stay and start putting up the set? Finn and the others must be coming soon"

Kurt's voice ran through the auditorium from the stage and Stacey was jumping up and down in joy beside him. The eight year old had finally won against the seventeen year old diva and convinced him to take her to the mall, so that they could buy some other costume for her. Kurt was all smiles too, so he obviously didn't mind giving in, to the little girl. He was preparing a diva for the future.

Sam left Rachel alone at the seats and ran up to the stage. He took out whatever money he had and handed them to Kurt.

"For the clothes. I know she can a little fussy about them, I'm so sorry"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sam and looked down at the money. He smiled softly and then handed back the bills to the boy.

"Hey, I'm the producer; all the costs are on me. You don't have to worry about it. Besides, her demands are rather endearing and I am happy to say that she will be a future diva, isn't it, Stacey?"

The little girl nodded at her Sam eagerly and then motioned for Kurt to get down on her level. When the fashionable diva did, the little angel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"When I grow up, I wanna be super awesome, just like Kurtie!"

She announced excitedly and Sam couldn't help but smile at the interaction between his sister and the boy he was hopelessly crushing on.

"Sammy stop looking at him like that! You can't steal him!"

The little girl told her big brother stubbornly and it made him turn red in embarrassment. Kurt looked up at the blond and bit his lips, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Far in the seats, the three forgot that they had an audience. Rachel Berry watched Sam, Kurt and Stacey laughing and playing. Stacey seemed to have said something and Sam was now chasing him while Kurt was trying to protect the little girl. She felt someone come and sit beside her and looked over to the other one third of their diva trio beside her. Rachel made a confused face when she noticed that the other girl was giggling and shaking her head at the trio on the stage.

"They are crazy"

She spoke up.

"Yep. They are"

Rachel replied and her mind went back to how she had seen Sam staring so longingly and lovingly at Kurt. If Rachel knew that look any better, she'd say that not only was Sam smitten by Kurt, but he seemed to have been falling hard for the other boy and if that was the case then Mercedes had the right to know, since the blond was now her boyfriend.

"Sam seems to really enjoy Kurt's company"

Rachel knew her words didn't mean much, but she hoped Mercedes would catch on where she was going with this.

"Well, he's in love with my boo"

The confession just slipped off Mercedes' lips like that. She was so caught up in the moment admiring couple who had now raised Stacey up on their shoulders and were holding her together.

"What?"

Rachel asked incredulously. The other diva's eyes went wide when she realized what she just said she looked towards Rachel. She tried coming up with something. Anything. But failed.

"Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that"

Mercedes' nervously said adjusting her fedora hat.

"Wait. Sam… he's in love with Kurt?"

Rachel could not believe this. Well, she could, but she couldn't believe that Mercedes already knew this.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you?"

The other diva snapped her and then sighed.

"Yes, Sam is in love with Kurt"

The confirmation was out there but Rachel was even more confused now.

"Then why are you two dating?"

"Who said we were dating?"

"Well… you two seem to be hanging out a lot and going on all those dates and stuff…"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at all that.

"We've been hanging out because we're friends and after the prom we kind of became close. And all those "dates", they were actually fake double dates with Kurt and Blaine. We were kind of spying on them"

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she blinked at the other girl.

"What? You think only you and your derpy boyfriend can spy on people. Well, white girl, Sam and I are better at it. Just saying"

"So, what, you two are trying to break Blaine and Kurt up? That's just low! Kurt loves Blaine"

Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"Rachel, you and Kurt may each others "better halves" but that's why you two think like each other and don't see what others see. I am his best friend and I know him. Whereas, you just know what he knows. He knows that he's in hopelessly in love with Blaine and you believe that too. That's not true, though. He's in love with the idea of Blaine, like you're in love with the idea of Finn…"

"I-"

"Don't even start with me, Rachel. This isn't about you right now. It's about Kurt. And if you haven't noticed, let me point this out to you. Kurt hasn't been himself ever since Mr. Dapper came around. I want my old Kurt back."

"You're being selfish, 'Cedes. Kurt's happy with Blaine. Just because he doesn't spend time with you anymore, it doesn't mean you can try and fix him up with someone you think would share him with you"

Mercedes glared at Rachel and readied her fist which made Rachel back up a little.

"Oh no you didn't, white girl! You don't a thing, so stop trying like you do"

"I could say the same thing for you. You don't a thing about Blaine and Kurt's relationship. They are so happy together and I won't let anything come between them!"

Mercedes relaxed a little rolled her eyes once more.

"We'll see about that. That dapper boy does not deserve my boo and I will get him together with the man who will definitely treat him right. And let's see you try and stop me"

"What are you guys talking about?"

A voice came from the stairs and both the girls snapped their heads to the side, looking at Sam and Kurt. Mercedes stood up and went over to them.

"Oh nothing, honey. Rachel here was just asking what we're doing for the summer"

Mercedes replied and linked her arm with Sam's who gave her a confused look.

"Can we go and have our lunch and then come back to set up the stage?"

She asked her "boyfriend" who got even more confused and looked over at Rachel who was frowning at them while, crossing her arms across her chest. Kurt just stood there with Stacey and looked a little sad.

"Yeah, sure… I-I guess"

Sam replied, unsure of his own answer and looked over at Kurt.  
>"Sorry Kurt, we'll come back later"<p>

Kurt nodded, looking rather sad and tried to put up a fake smile which didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes. Before Kurt could say anything, Mercedes was leading Sam up to the door, after throwing a devious smile at Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, sure"

Kurt mumbled after them. Stacey looked up at her and pouted.

"Don't be sad, Kurtie. Sammy will come back…"


End file.
